April Fools
by OfficerZivaDiNozzo
Summary: Ziva and Abby want to play an April Fools on Tony. Warning f/f action happens for the joke, don't read if offened by that.


Disclaimer: I don't NCIS or any of its wonderful characters

Disclaimer: I don't NCIS or any of its wonderful characters.

A/N: This is my first fan fic and any suggestions would be great. I have all these great ideas but its so hard to put it down on paper.

Summary: Ziva and Abby want to play an April Fools on Tony.

Warning-Contains some f/f moments, if offended by that don't read.

April Fools

"Abby no, I can't do that." Ziva said forcefully.

"Coommeee oonn Ziva! Tony loves jokes, he'll thinks it funny." Abby was so excited about the joke she thought of for April fools. Now Ziva had to agree. Just had to!

"Why would you want to do THAT? Why do you want McGee and Tony to see this?" Ziva said confused.

"Today is April Fools Day!" Abby said like everyone should know what that was.

"What is April Fools Day? Does it involve foolish people?" Ziva was now very bewildered.

"April Fools Day is where you play a joke on someone. Tony will probably be pulling pranks all day! I really want to get him and what I have planned will shock him." Abby knew she could talk her into this. Ziva liked nothing better than to tease Tony.

"Okay, so we play a joke and then tell him it was an April fools, yes. I get doing this on Tony, but why McGee?" Ziva took a second to think about it. It would be fun to get Tony. But she needed more info. When Abby got this hyper it made her uneasy.

"McGee made me mad with his comment about his new "hot, sexy, blonde girlfriend." I know that doesn't sound like McGee does it? She's already changing him." Abby said in a rush. In truth McGee was in on the joke, she needed a way to get Tony down to the lab. McGee was easy to rope in because he wanted to get Tony back for some of the ribbing he did.

"Yes," said Ziva, but she might live to regret this.

"Awesome!" Abby ran over and gave Ziva a big tight squeeze. Just then the phone rang.

"Abby here." Abby was relieved that it was McGee saying they were on the way down. If Ziva had too much time to think she would back out. "Righto."

"Ziva they are coming down. So when we hear the elevators ding we need to do the joke."

They both got ready. When they heard the ding they both started kissing and touching each other. Tony would probably die from the sight alone.

After a few seconds Tony and McGee could be heard walking in, also heard was Tony's gasp. Out of the corner of Ziva's eyes she saw Tony's face.

"Oh, I love you so much Abby." Ziva said breathlessly, really getting into the joke. Ziva and Abby were now kissing each other's faces and throats and hands were roaming.

"I love you too!." Abby replied, kind of shocked at what Ziva was doing. Her plan was only to be kissing, but this was even better.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tony yelled even though the sight of Ziva and Abby getting it on was very hot.

"Uh…Tony. I…didn't know…you where…there?" Abby said in a stutter, cuddling up to Ziva.

"I can tell that. What is going on? Are you guys sleeping together?" Tony was so stunned that his brain was not working at full capacity or he might have remembered that it was April Fools Day. "Why aren't you confused Probie? Did you know about this?"

"Well Abby said something a few weeks ago that Ziva and her went out to a bar." McGee was so loving this at the moment, but knew when Tony was told it was a joke it would be hell.

"And you didn't tell me, wwhhyy? Never mind. Ziva how long has this been going on?"

Abby and Ziva looked at each other and came to the decision that it was time for the joke to end.

"April Fools Day, Tony!" They said together.

"Uh? What?" Tony was slow to react.

"Yeah, we got you good!" Abby's plan was excellent.

"What? This was a joke?!" Tony said.

"Yes and the look on your face was priceless." Ziva was glad that she had gone through with the joke.

"Oh, I am going to get you back so good. You do not play a joke on the jokester!" Tony was smiling while he said it so Abby and Ziva weren't too worried. McGee on the other hand looked sick and even looked worse after the next thing Tony said. "Okay I won't get you ladies back because that was an awesome scene. It was HOT!! McGee now you aren't hot and I will pay you back."

Now McGee was on edge the rest of the day, but Tony didn't do anything. Maybe that was his plan to play mind games on him. Maybe Tony would leave him alone. Every time Tony would see Ziva or Abby he would get a sly smile and look off into space, recalling the scene.

The next morning McGee walked into work and found his desk empty and all of his stuff in the morgue.

THE END

The end didn't end up the way I wanted but couldn't think of another way to wrap it up. Thanks for reading.


End file.
